finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Bikanel
Bikanel (ビーカネル島 Bīkaneru-jima) is an island to the west of the Spira mainland in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a large, arid desert; but like most deserts, there is an oasis, featuring palm trees and a drinkable water source. Many ruins and sand-swept camp sites dot the desert. The Desert The Bikanel Desert, also known as the Sanubia Sands (サヌビア砂漠 Sanubia-sabaku), is the home of the Al Bhed and the Cactuar species. Bikanel Island had hosted at least one large city in former times, most likely in the time around the Machina War. As the signs on the ruins are all in the Al Bhed language, it seems that the former city of Bikanel was already an Al Bhed city. According to Rikku, that city was destroyed by Sin, which is why the Al Bhed were scattered throughout Spira. Sometime prior to Tidus' arrival, Cid has reunited his people and built a new Al Bhed city in secret, known as Home. In the north-east of the desert, a sandstorm is raging over an area known as Cactuar Village. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. The Eternal Calm In Final Fantasy X-2, Al Bhed are hard at work excavating the desert for machina. Yuna and her friends can assist in the work if they choose to. The desert is divided into several expanses which the Al Bhed have mapped for safe digging: western, southern, northern, eastern, and central (the largest expanse, requiring a chocobo for safe travel). Other areas available to visit are the Oasis and the Cactuar Nation, where the leader of the Cacti, Marnela, asks the Gullwings to search all over Spira for the ten Gatekeepers and return them to Bikanel. There is also an ancient and powerful fiend called Angra Mainyu dwelling beneath the sands of Bikanel after being sealed by the Cactuar millenia ago. Home Home is an underground fortress hidden in the middle of the Bikanel Desert. It was built under the direction of Cid and was the home of the Al Bhed for some time. In an effort to save the summoners from killing themselves to defeat Sin, and convince the world to find an alternative method to bring the Calm, the Al Bhed began kidnapping summoners on their pilgrimages and bringing them to Home, keeping them in an area called the Summoners' Sanctum. It was eventually discovered and attacked by the Guado, forcing the Al Bhed to destroy it. Two years after this event, Home has yet to be rebuilt. ''Final Fantasy X'' An attack by Sin in Macalania transports Yuna and her guardians into the desert. After everyone but Yuna regrouped, Rikku told the others of a secret place in the desert called Home where the Al Bhed live. However when they found it, it was under siege from the Guado. They made it to the Summoners' Sanctum at the heart of Home where they hoped in vain to find Yuna. They were soon forced to escape via Cid's airship before he ordered the evacuation and then termination of Home. See Siege of Home for more. Treasure The upgrades for Rikku's Celestial Weapon can be found in the desert. The Mercury Crest is located in a shifting sand pit; and the Sigil is received as a reward for completing the Valley of the Cactuars side quest. Locations *'Bikanel Desert' - AKA Sanubia Sands *'Home' - Al Bhed home (Final Fantasy X) *'Cactuar Village' - (Final Fantasy X) *'Cactuar Dungeon' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Cactuar Nation' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Oasis' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Northern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Southern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Eastern Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Western Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Central Expanse' - (Final Fantasy X-2) Minigames *'Village of the Cactuars' (Final Fantasy X) *'The Cactuar Connection' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Excavation' (Final Fantasy X-2) Enemy formations Bikanel Desert *???, Sand Wolf x3 *???, Zu *??? x2, Zu *Alcyone, Mushussu, Sand Wolf *Alcyone x2, Mushussu *Alcyone x2, Sand Wolf *Cactuar *Cactuar x2 *Cactuar x2, Zu *Cactuar x3 *Mech Guard, Mech Gunner x2 *Mech Guard x2 *Sand Worm *Zu *Zu, ??? (Tutorial) *Zu (Boss) *Sandragora (Boss) *Dark Ifrit (Boss) Home *Guado Guardian, Bomb x3 *Guado Guardian, Chimera x2 *Guado Guardian, Dual Horn x2 *Guado Guardian, Evil Eye x2 Musical Themes The theme that plays while in the desert is called "Scorching Desert". de:Bikanel es:Bikanel Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Các thị trấn Thể_loại:Các hòn đảo